Champions of OZ
by AstralComet
Summary: King Kazma is the king of OZ but there's another person in Oz. Prince Kuro is the prince of OZ and a dangerous opponent making him the perfect match for King Kazma. So when these two met at the coliseum its going to be hell of a ride as King Kazma fell in love with Prince Kuro who want nothing but to seek revenge. [Hiatus]
1. Prince of Oz

Chapter 1: Prince of Oz

"Winner Prince Kuro" the announcer said. The crowds cheers for the winner who wave to his fans with a smile on his face. An anthropomorphic calico cat is waving to his fans and standing over a ninja-clad avatar. He's wearing a green crop top halter shirt showing his midriff with red scarf around his neck with yellow designs, long green with black finger-loop gloves that reach his elbows, white Capri pants, turquoise belt around the torso and Black shoes with spider designs. He had amber eyes, short black hair and golden earrings on his ears.

Prince Kuro blows a kiss to his fans before walking out from the cyber coliseum and into the cybernetic hall. He sigh closing his eyes as he went towards the cyber locker rooms. He sat on the bench just relaxing before he got fan mails. Prince Kuro blink as he read his mails "you're the best Prince Kuro"

"awesome fight Prince Kuro"

"you kick ass Prince Kuro" the calico cat smiled before hitting a reply button.

"thank you my wonderful fans" he click send and move his screen away.

He blew his bangs away from his eyes before more fan mails come spewing back to him "omg he reply"

"he talk to me"

"ahhh Prince Kuro talk to me" Prince Kuro sigh in annoyance before he delete the mails from his mailbox. He lean back against the wall before looking at the clock in the locker room. He sigh in boredom before he heard the announcer's voice

"ladies and gentlemen we had an evening fight today" the cat roll his eyes "CHALLENGER ULTRA DION" an avatar appeared from the crowd with a smile on his face.

An demonic creature with red skin, yellow eyes and orange hair. He had fox ears and tail wearing black gauntlets, silver armor chest plate, silver pants and black boots with a sword hung on his hip. Prince Kuro snort in disgust "he's going to lose to some stuck up asshole" he said.

"AND THE CHAMPION OF MARTIAL ARTS KING KAZMA"

"King Kazma" Prince Kuro said before he saw a white rabbit with long ears that is tainted with dark brown markings, red eyes and long shaggy yellow hair wearing a red vest, red and white fingerless gloves, goggles around his neck, blue skinny jeans, golden belt and white shoes.

Prince Kuro jaws drop a little as he stare at King Kazma before a smirk appeared on his face. He lean forward with interest as he watch two avatars walking to the center of the coliseum "something tells me this fight is going to be fun" he grin excitedly.

Two champions will meet in one battle.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**AC: HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME BACK FOR MORE "CHAMPIONS OF OZ" MAN I'M SO FUCKING PUMP**

**Dark AC: YEAH AWESOME**

**Evil AC: ALRIGHT BABY**

**AC: now as our guests are Kazuma, Kenji, Natsuki, Ayame, Takashi, Kurosu, Hana and their OZ avatars say hi everyone**

**All: hey **

**Dark AC: also we have the Jinnouchi family say hi guys**

**Jinnouchi: hi readers**

**Evil AC: now you're about see King Kazma in battle **

**Dark AC: also this is going to be short chapter**

**AC: so Natsuki Disclaimer please**

**Natsuki: AdorableCeline do not own Summer Wars if she does then she'll make a sequel **

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected  


The crowds roared in excitement as King Kazma and Ultra Dion stood in the center of the coliseum. King Kazma stare at Ultra Dion who glare at the white rabbit challengingly. The crowds cheered at the avatars on with excitement.

The computer operator sighed along with his avatar; King Kazma sure know how to live up to his title, but he can tell that monotony was beginning to irk him. The gamer stare at his avatar with fascination. The cat had white fur on his muzzle that slopes upward between his eyes, his arms, legs and his front. He got long black tail with black spots on his tailbone, ginger spots between his shoulder blades and black spot on his lower back. Black ears, black spot over his right eye and ginger on the left. There also happen to be a patch of ginger on his hips.

The design he gave to his avatar is like Arabian clothing. His fighting style is ancient assassination arts from his favorite character Zafina from tekken.

The gamer who is the owner of Prince Kuro smiled in satisfaction. He had short brown hair with bangs swept to the middle of his face, hazel eyes and a yin-yang tattoo on his back with a black winged Dragon encircling it around its body. He's wearing a grey sweatpants, white tank top and Black choker with sapphire gem.

Kurosu look at the screen while Prince Kuro stare at the digital screen. Right now Ultra Dion is choosing a battle mode.

"Timed challenge mode." Ultra Dion said dully.

"KING KAZMA SELECT THE TIME LIMIT." the announcer said.

King Kazma blink before speaking "five minutes." Ultra Dion blink at the white rabbit in shock and disbelief.

Prince Kuro eyes widen in shock as he zoom in on the digital screen "is this dude crazy or something?" he asked himself. If he remember correctly, he fought Ultra Dion before and he was tricky to beat, that fox will use every tactic to win even if you're friend or foe.

He sigh before he stare at the screen as King Kazma and Ultra Dion went to their designed spots on the arena. Two avatars glare at each other.

"REMEMBER YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO INCAPACITATE YOUR OPPONENT. THE PLAYER WHO IS LAST STANDING IS DECLARE THE WINNER. THIRTY SECONDS WILL BEGIN, PREPARE YOURSELF PLAYERS." the announcer said as the clock began to count down from thirty.

Prince Kuro sat on the edge of the bench waiting for the fight to start. An American figures in the speech bubble quickly converted into Japanese.

"So King Kazma are you sure about this. You might get hurt by a big bad fox." Ultra Dion said. Prince Kuro snort before his eyes widen when he heard what King Kazma said.

"Big bad fox heh I thought it was suppose to be a big bad wolf. Oh well can't be help anyway." King Kazma smirks.

Prince Kuro chuckled as Ultra Dion growl in anger. King Kazma chuckled as the crowd start to count down from five.

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE." the crowd said.

"FIGHT." as the announcer said those words, Ultra Dion unsheath his sword as he launch himself towards King Kazma. King Kazma stood his ground before he dodge the attack. Ultra Dion turn around before King Kazma punch him in the face.

* * *

Prince Kuro cringe at the screen as King Kazma did a roundhouse kick on his opponent. Kurosu smirks as he continued to watch the fight. He watch as Ultra Dion swing his sword around trying to hit King Kazma who continued to dodge his attacks.

"Whoever owned this avater is very good." Kurosu said. His smirk grown bigger when King Kazma uppercut Ultra's face causing him to back up a bit. He chuckles as he continued to watch the fight.

"You fucking bastard stay still." The demonic fox avatar ran towards King Kazma with sword in hand before attacking him. King Kazma grab the sword with one hand before punching Ultra Dion in the face and roundhouse kick him across the coliseum. King throws the sword away before Ultra throw a punch at him in a fit of rage.

"You fucking asshole." He throw another punch as his opponent dodges his attacks. As the fight is going on, Prince Kuro who was in the locker rooms is now walking towards the coliseum with a wicked smirk on his face. When he got there, he watch the fight amusingly before running towards them.

Ultra Dion and King Kazma throw a fist at each other before Prince Kuro came out from nowhere and grab them by the neck. Everybody gasp in shock while the announcer gulped "A NEW CHALLENGER HAD ARRIVE IN THE RING. PRINCE KURO THE PRINCE OF OZ." The announcer said.

Prince Kuro tighten his grip before speaking "change the challenge to Death battle mode." Ultra and King eyes widen in shock and disbelief before the announcer spoke.

"TIME CHALLENGE MODE HAD CHANGE TO DEATH BATTLE MODE. HERE'S THE RULES DEATH BATTLE IS A BATTLE TO THE DEATH. ANY AVATAR WHO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE IS OFF. THE BATTLE WILL STOP WHEN THE LAST AVATAR IS STANDING." The announcer said.

Prince Kuro grin before throwing two avatars away from him. He crack his knuckles as they cough while they stand up. Prince Kuro flex his fingers as the timer count down from ten "this will be fun." King and Ultra stood in their fighting stance while he smirk wickedly "most fun indeed." He laugh before the timer hit to zero.

"FIGHT." The announcer said while everybody cheered to the avatars as the fight begin.

* * *

**AC: finish what you think**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: nice**

**All: cool**

**AC: thank you *looked at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	3. Met your Match

**AC: hey guys and welcome back for more "Champions of OZ" man 4 reviews sweet**

**Dark AC: yep**

**Evil AC: awesome**

**AC: now before we start I just want to say thank you for sending me your nice reviews and I'm very happy for it**

**Dark AC: yeah thanks guys**

**AC: now Kazuma Disclaimer please**

**Kazuma: AstralComet do not own Summer Wars if she does then she'll be very happy**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 3: Met your Match

Welcome to Oz, a wonderful place to blah blah blah. Okay let's forget the introduction and skip right to the coliseum shall we? Okay let's do this.

At the cyber coliseum, the crowd roar in excitement as they watch the fight that is going on. In the center of the coliseum are three avatars. Two are panting while in a fighting position while one in the middle is standing still, not making a move.

Ultra Dion is panting as he glare at Prince Kuro while King Kazma is watching the cat's every move "what the fuck Kuro. You have your fight already so just leave." Prince Kuro blink his eyes before answering.

"True...but someone had caught my interest." King Kazma raise an eyebrow.

"Goddammit every time when you see some powerful avatar, you go in and interrupt the fight." Ultra Dion said. The anthropomorphic calico cat sighs as he roll his eyes.

"Ultra...listen me and you go way back since middle school. Hell I let you date my cousin." Kuro close his eyes "but when someone as powerful as this guy come into the ring." He then open his eyes with a wicked smirk "then it's time for me to test how strong they really are."

Outside of Oz, Kazuma stare at the avatar in disbelief "what the hell do he mean by that?"

"And besides I want to know how strong he is." Prince Kuro shrugs his shoulder. Ultra Dion roars in anger and annoyance before running towards his friend. Kurosu chuckle slightly as he made his avatar to dodge the attack before grabbing his arm and spinning around before he let go.

Ultra Dion fly towards the side of the coliseum and crash into it thus making a hole in the coliseum. He groans as Prince Kuro snicker at his misfortune. His ears twitch a little before he block the fist that was going to his face. Kazma blink in shock as Kuro laugh "silly rabbit." Prince Kuro stole a glance at him and smiles "never underestimate your opponent."

He pull him towards him before he kneed him in the guts. King Kazma cough up saliva as the cat let go of him. He stagger backwards to give him some time to recover as the demonic fox ran at Kuro in full speed "PRINCE KURO."

Kurosu grins as he put his avatar into a fighting position that is similar to Zafina from tekken 6. His smirk grew as the avatar got closer before he press down the keys. Prince Kuro lift up his right leg before he kick Ultra Dion in the stomach then he kick him again thus sending him three feet away from him. The demonic fox groans in pain as he stands up before Prince Kuro ran towards him and kick him in the face.

Ultra growls before he grab his friend's leg and spin him around before throwing him away. Kuro smirks before he twist his body in mid air and landed perfectly on his feet. The cat avatar smiles "come on Ultra Dion is that all you got?"

"Shut the fuck up." The demonic fox ran towards him before he throw his fist. Prince Kuro block it before throwing his fist at him who block it. As the two avatar clash, King Kazma watch in pure shock. He couldn't believe that there is someone who is powerful even more powerful than Love Machine.

He stood there in one spot just watching the fight as Prince Kuro did some powerful kicks before doing something that he wish he hadn't seen with his very own eyes. It all happen too fast, first thing he know that the cat dodge his opponent's attack and the next he's on his shoulders with a wicked grin on his face.

"What the hell." Ultra Dion said in shock.

"You remember Diabolos, right my friend." Prince Kuro said as everyone gasp. Ultra Dion's eyes widen in fear as he remember that move, the one move that sends chill down his spine. He gulp before speaking.

"You wouldn't dare." Prince Kuro chuckle evilly.

"I would and you lose." He snap his neck before he flip himself to the floor. Ultra Dion fell down on the ground as he became unresponsive. The cat smiles as he crack his knuckles "one down and one more to go." Prince Kuro turn his head to King Kazma who had the most horrifying look on his face "what's wrong Kazma, cat got your tongue." Kuro laugh at his joke as Kazma stare in horror.

* * *

In the real world, Kazuma is staring at his screen. He couldn't believe that one avatar can take down another avatar without breaking a sweat. The way he move his body, how he twist and turn, and how flexible he is.

Kazuma blink his eyes before he type down his reply. King Kazma narrow his eyes and frowns "no but I do know that this cat is going down."

"Oh Kazma." Prince Kuro smirk "you should know that no one can beat me in Death Battle mode." He ran towards his opponent in full speed before he strikes. King Kazma dodge it before he throw a punch. Prince Kuro dodge it and step back. He smirk as he goes into a Mantis Stance.

"What the hell?" Kazuma whispers "what kind of move is that?"

"Make a move, your highness." King Kazma frown even more before he ran towards him. Kurosu snicker as he waited until he gets close before he attack. The cat avatar punch him in the stomach before he kick him. Kazma cough up saliva as he clutch his stomach in pain. Before he can recover, Prince Kuro did a roundhouse kick and send him two feet away.

Kazuma growls in anger "whoever own this avatar is getting on my nerves." He made his avatar stand up, fully recover before he send him to attack the avatar. Kurosu giggles as he block and attack King Kazma with everything he got. There's a reason why he's the most dangerous opponent in Oz and this person is about to find out the hard way.

The crowd are watching the avatars as the fight became tense. Both avatar are equally match but they know that if one of the avatars slipped then it's game over. Kazuma press down the keys on his computer as he curse under his breath "dammit dammit dammit."

King Kazma slide back as Prince Kuro did the same before they launch at each other and into the air. Everything seems to slow down for a few seconds before Prince Kuro roundhouse kick him in the face thus sending King Kazma far away from him. King Kazma shook his head and gasp as Prince Kuro goes into a Scarecrow Stance.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kazuma said.

"Hey Kazuma."

"Huh?" Kazuma turn his head to see his sister Ayame. She has light tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a orange tank top and blue shorts. Ayame frown before speaking.

"Mom wants to know if you coming to the family reunion."

"Yeah I'm still coming." Ayame smiles.

"Okay I'll tell her." Ayame leaves the room as Kazuma sighs. He then gasp before turning his head to see Prince Kuro attacking his avatar. He punch him and kick him before Kazma got punch in the face. He rub his face in pain before his eyes widen as Kuro leap kicked him in the face.

Kazuma watch in shock as his avatar is send across the coliseum before he was knock out cold. Prince Kuro smiles as the announcer spoke "AND THE WINNER IS PRINCE KURO."

"Goddammit." Kazuma curse in anger before he log out of Oz. He couldn't believe that this avatar 'Prince Kuro' had whoop his butt "this is bullshit."

* * *

"I won." Kurosu said as he log out of Oz. He had just beat King Kazma, the champion of Oz and he didn't even break a sweat. He giggles in excitement before his phone ring. He answered his phone before speaking "hello."

"Stop being an asshole Kurosu."

"Come on Eiji have some fun." Kurosu said.

"I was having fun until you kill my avatar." Eiji said. As his friend is talking, Kurosu look at the ceiling in boredom before he spoke.

"Hey Eiji."

"What is it?"

"You said you going to Ueda right? To meet your friend Kazuma."

"Yeah since your cousin lives there. Why do you and your sister want to come?" Kurosu smiles.

"Yeah we do. I want to see my cousin again and so do Hana." Kurosu stare at his computer and smirks "and besides...I want to know who this 'Kazuma' person really is."

* * *

**AC: finish the chapter so what you guys think**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: epic**

**All: cool**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S. I'm going on a vacation and I won't be back until July 30 okay and also I won't make any new stories until all my chapter ones are complete. So see you guys soon.**


	4. Two Champions Finally Meet

**AC: hello everyone and welcome back to "Champion of OZ" now this chapter will be short **

**Dark AC: and since she promise that the next one will be longer**

**Evil AC: yes now Kenji Disclaimer please**

**Kenji: AstralComet do not own Summer Wars if she does then it will be like her stories**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&amp;Evil AC: cause it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

Chapter 4: Two Champions Finally Meet

"You sure you wanna come? I mean it ain't a big deal." Kurosu look at Eiji as Hana sleeps. Eiji is Kurosu's best friend, who been with him ever since middle school. He had long black hair that went past his shoulder and brown eyes. He's wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket, blue pants and white sneakers. "I know you said you wanna see your cousin again, but I think you want to see Kazuma."

"Maybe." All was silence in the car. It was quiet except for the sound of the vehicles as Kurosu stare outside his window. He then look at his friend and began to open his mouth and before he say anything, Eiji beat him to the punch.

"You better not do something stupid especially to Kazuma."

"Only if I see him as a challenge."

"Kurosu, don't start with the bullshit."

"I ain't doing nothing."

"Oh really?!" Eiji glance at him before watching the road "because to me, it sound like you're planning something in that twisted head of yours." Kurosu smirk as he stare outside his window.

"Listen Eiji... I can't help it when I see a challenge and besides I can't wait to meet your friend." Eiji sighs before he look up and smiles.

"Hey we're here. Wake up your sister." Kurosu nods before he turn to the backseat.

"Hana wake up, we're here." Hana woke up and yawns, rubbing her eyes "good morning, princess."

"We're here?"

"Yep, we're here." They look up to see big traditional japanese house. It look like the fine house that the Jinnouchi family go to except it's kinda different. It had a koi pond under a red bridge in the backyard, a sakura tree in the middle of the house and in the backyard, and big storage house.

The trio stare at the house before Eiji parked the car in front of the stone stairs. Hana unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, taking her bag with her while the boys get out as well. Kurosu inhale some fresh air before letting it all out "it's great to be back." Eiji roll his eyes, taking out the bags from the truck "so Eiji when are you going to meet your friend?"

"After we're fully settled and I spend some time with my darling Hibiki." Kurosu shook his head as he take his bag out of his friend's hand.

"Of course now come on, let's get going lover boy." Eiji pouts as he followed his friend to the stairs. As they walked up the steps, Eiji get a phone call before he took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Kazuma." He smiles, hearing his friend's voice "are you in Ueda? Yeah me too man, I'm walking up to grandma Aya's house. You know the one who past away few years back." Eiji smiles sadly "yeah that's the one. My friend having a family reunion here and his whole family is here." As he talked to Kazuma, Kurosu roll his eyes as they stop in front of door before knocking. Few minutes later, the door open to revealed a boy who had dark brown hair and light green eyes. He wears a white shirt with blue denim vest over it, pale blue jeans and white socks.

"Kurosu."

"Hibiki." The boys hug before pulling back "how are you cousin?"

"Fantastic." He look over at his baby cousin "hi sweetie." He pick up Hana, who squealed in joy.

"Hi Hibiki." Hibiki giggles before he spotted Eiji talking on the phone. He grins, putting Hana down before walking up to his boyfriend.

"Dude I'm sorry you lost a match against Prince Kuro but you'll get him next time." A tap on his shoulder, Eiji turn his head to see Hibiki smiling at him "Kazuma I gotta go. Talk to you later." He hang up before hugging his boyfriend "hello cutie."

"Hi Eiji." The couple kissed making Hana gagged and Kurosu awed at the scene. They pulled back and stare into each other's eyes "wanna come inside?" Eiji nod his head. Hibiki laugh, pulling Eiji inside the house; while his cousin followed them "hey everyone guess who's here."

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna come? I mean you can turn back and-"

"Miss seeing your friend? No way I'm missing out on that." Kurosu said as they drive to the fine house that Eiji's friend said will be staying at. "Besides I always want to know what he looked like." He lean back on the chair and looked out the window. Eiji sighs but frowned, staring straight ahead "what's wrong Eiji?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to be an asshole to Kazuma."

"I won't do that."

"I called bullshit." Kurosu laughed.

"Yeah whatever you say." He wave him off as his friend glared at him before spotting a house.

"There it is. Now remember no funny business." He said as he stop the car in front of the stairs.

"Whatever." Eiji parked the car and turn off the engine before both of them got out of the car. Soon they began to walked up the stairs as Eiji take out his phone, and called his friend. After two rings, someone answered the phone.

"Hey Kazuma. We're here and we are walking up the steps as we speak." As he talked to Kazuma, Kurosu is checking on his emails in OZ. There are mail from fans which he deleted before scrolling down and seeing a email sent by an another challenger.

'Huh. It seems Lava Dino wants a rematch.' He grins even more when he saw two email from different challengers 'not only that but Mariposa and King Kazma wants a rematch as well. Ooh~ This should be very, very, very fun of showing these losers who's boss.' He chuckles, getting ready to write his reply before feeling someone tapping his shoulder.

"Kurosu."

"What?" He looked up to see Eiji nodding his head to someone. He raise an eyebrow before looking to his right, only to see a boy standing by the door. He had tanned-skin, short messy black hair and dark brown eyes, and he's wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. He stare at the boy before he was elbowed by his friend "what the hell?"

"Stop staring and say hi to Kazuma." He raise an eyebrow "you know, my friend you want to meet." Kurosu's eyes widen before he look at Kazuma, who had a little smirk on his face.

"Hello Kurosu. I heard so much about you from Eiji and I hope we get along." He raise his hand to him, who shake it before letting go.

"Yeah, it's very nice to meet you too. I'm Kurosu and I think we'll get along swell." He smirk as Eiji grin and Kazuma nod.

"That's good. By the way, do you two want to come inside?"

"Yes." They said before walking inside the house and taking off their shoes. Kurosu looked around in awe while Eiji smiled at him before hearing a voice.

"Eiji is that you?" They looked up to see Natsuki smiling at them "It is you. Oh my god, Eiji how are you." She said, running up to him and hugging him. Eiji chuckled, hugging her back.

"I'm fine, Natsuki but how are you?" Natsuki pulled back and smiled.

"Good." While he and Natsuki talked, Kurosu shook his head before looking at his phone. Suddenly, a frown appeared on his face when he look at the email from Lava Dino calling him a chicken before looking at another email, and this time Mariposa is saying that he's just a weakling. He growled before looking at the email from King Kazma. On the email, it said "Prince Kuro. You and me at the coliseum, and be prepared. Unless you're no match for me."

'This motherfucker.' He thought, glaring at his screen "oh I showed them who's boss."

"Are you sure about this, Kazuma?" He glance at Eiji talking to Kazuma, who look serious "I mean Prince Kuro is one dangerous avatar. You sure wanna face him again?"

"Yes I'm sure, Eiji and besides you looked like you know him."

"Trust me dude. Me and Prince Kuro go way back." Eiji said truthfully. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell him that his best friend is Prince Kuro. It's going to cause some problem for all of them "and besides he whoop your ass without breaking a sweat."

"Doesn't matter." Kurosu looked away and smirk "Prince Kuro won't beat me this time and trust me, that cat will go down."

"So Kazuma is King Kazma huh? Figure since their name almost sound the same." He grin before typing down his reply "well let's see how all three of them face me in one big match." He press the send button and wait for the big finale.

"Just think about it, Kazuma before-" Suddenly, Kazuma phone rang before opening. Eiji raise an eyebrow, watching his expression change from confusion to anger in ten seconds.

"What the fuck."

"What happen?" Kazuma growled in anger "Kazuma, what happen?" Soon a phone was shoved into his face making him blink before reading the email. As he read, his eyes widen as he stood frozen in fear 'he didn't.' Oh he did and it was going to be huge. It was the email from Prince Kuro who had announced for a big event.

"Hello everyone. I'm Prince Kuro, here to announce that there's going to be a big event in the coliseum."

Oh god

"Tonight, I'll be facing three avatars, all wants a rematch with me even though I beat them to a bloody pulp."

Oh god

"Not only that but they think I'm no match for them. So I oblige myself and challenge all three of them to a match."

Oh god please no

"Those avatars I'll be facing are here on this list and they know who they are. So let's get this started."

Oh god please don't let this be real

"Lava Dino."

Oh shit

"Mariposa."

Oh shit

"And last but not least everyone's favorite."

Oh no

"Unstoppable."

Oh no

"Remarkable."

Oh no

"Martial arts champion."

Oh hell no

"King Kazma."

'Holy Shit.' Was all he can think of in that moment. Eiji just stare at the screen like a big buffoon because what do you say when your friend did the most suicidal attempts in your entire life? Nothing. Prince Kuro, the most dangerous avatar in Oz, just challenge three avatars to a fight with no hesitation or regrets in his bone. He don't know if he should pray for those three competitors or Prince Kuro.

Yeah he gonna pray for the competitors since they're up against this madman. He then looked down at the last words before his eyes widen even more as he read the last word.

"Coliseum at 9:00. Be prepared or you'll be dead."

Oh they are so screwed

* * *

**AC: finish what do think**

**Dark AC: awesome**

**Evil AC: cool**

**All: nice**

**AC: thank you *look at readers* now peeps review and I'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S. the next chapter update will be July 10th see you soon everyone**


End file.
